Moon
by FrozenSunx
Summary: It was something about the moon and how it was perfectly aligned outside Stiles' kitchen window that urged a side of him came out. He wanted to pop open the top of that whiskey bottle and drink all his problems away. One Shot. Stiles/Erica


Ok so I've never done a teen wolf fanfic before so bear with me. I try to make what takes place in the story as realistic going by the show as I can. This story takes place in season two where Erica is actually in the show. We all know she dies in season three and the only time we actually see her is in flashbacks. Caution: It does get sexy towards the end. Tell me what you think.

Besides the fact that Stiles Stilinski was the trusty sidekick of his werewolf/best friend Scott, who always got them both into violent and nerve-racking situations, he was very lonely. When he wasn't chasing down a mysterious alpha that was murdering innocent people or trying to discover the beings of a reptile that also killed many innocent people, Stiles was often home alone on Saturday nights.

His dad was out on his sheriff nightly duties and Scott was being some 90s romantic heartthrob with Allison. But tonight Stiles didn't feel like being the third wheel, no he wanted to stay away from that completely...he wanted to be alone. Well not exactly alone it didn't hurt to have a girlfriend for Pete's sake but with him being socially awkward and his only love looking through him all the time he knew it wasn't likely.

Stiles' moment for moping about his sad excuse for a love life was interrupted by the growling of his empty stomach. He had been in his room all day playing video games that he forgot to eat.

Chinese leftovers were the only thing in the fridge that caught his eye and while that was in the microwave warming up Stiles looked in the pantry for plastic forks. Scanning the shelves a bottle of whisky caught his eye, he paused. Normally his dad kept alcohol around the house and Stiles would ignore it but there was something about this night that made him a little craving.

The last time Stiles chugged down alcohol was when Scott was heartbroken about his "break" with Allison and he tried cheering him up by getting him wasted. As it turned out Stiles enjoyed the buzz more than Scott did.

It was something about the moon and how it was perfectly aligned outside Stiles' kitchen window that urged a side of him came out. He wanted to pop open the top of that whiskey bottle and drink all his problems away. He was tired of hearing his best friend go on about his girlfriend, he was tired of being the only one in this werewolf vs. kanima war without a lethal weapon, most of all he was tired of being ignored and rejected by the girl he had been after since he wore cartoon characters on his boxers.

The loneliness consumed him and the only way to flash it off, or the only way Stiles knew how to flash it off was put the bottle to his lips. He went through his backdoor into the backyard, climbed on top of the roof of his jeep and proceeded drain all his problems. The burning sensation in his chest didn't stop him. His forehead started to sweat and he removed his shirt. All he could do was look up at the moon and smile, what a beautiful sight. The stars were spread apart in the sky shining at their own luminosity.

Stiles remembered when he was younger him and his mother would go star watching every time he couldn't sleep. He would always count them with her until he fell into a slumber. Thoughts of his deceased mother consumed his mind and he began to take another sip. Stiles probably would have to buy another bottle before his father realized how much emptier it was.

Maybe if his mother was this here he wouldn't be so weird. He'd probably have more to do, more friends, probably even a girlfriend. She was always a good listener and always had a right answer to anything, sometimes Stiles could feel her spirit running through her.

"Hi mom," he said to the moon his voice raspy from the mass consumption of alcohol. The night stayed silent and Stiles felt the need to continue. "The stars are out tonight it made me think of you … how is it up there?" another pause, by this moment he could barely stay still.

Stiles finally became tired of being on top of his jeep so he made his way down. His unstable legs failed him causing him to fall in the grass landing on his back. He giggled at his foolish attempt to make it down on both feet.

"Please don't be ashamed of me, this is the only thing I can do," Stiles continued the conversation referring to his heavy drinking.

"I get good grades and I help people, so I'm entitled to this. Maybe if you were still around I wouldn't have the line of thinking."

Stiles sighed. "It's not your fault I know…it's not dad's fault either…is it my fault?" Stiles' body grew numb of the question he had never been able to answer since his mother left this world. Sober or intoxicated the pain hurt the same and that's when Stiles had the realization that this wasn't the way. He'd probably fall asleep soon and when he wakes up his problems would still be there. Even he was smart enough to know that.

"I'll change mom, I'll change just for you." He rushed inside bottle in hand and sprinted to his upstairs bathroom nearly falling over in the process.

"I don't need this," he muttered to himself as he watched the remainder of the liquor fall into the toilet then flush.

Stiles took a look into the mirror at himself viewing his expression blank, eyes slouched, and lips red. He was disgusted in the very moment, even when he spoke he could smell the alcohol come off his lips. Stiles' only desire was to get rid of it all. The only thing he could think of was taking a cold shower, which he did.

The icy contact to his warm skin felt amazing like it melted away all his sins. As he washed his face he felt less guilty than he did moments ago. He brushed his teeth getting rid of the strong scent and by the time he got out the shower he was a new person. Of course his clumsy posture was still present and he still couldn't think straight, but that was alright because he knew he couldn't get caught.

"Do you always shower this late?" Stiles heard a feminine voice come from behind him. He turned around to see Erica standing with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing here? How the hell you get in here?" Stiles asked the blonde.

Erica chuckled. "I think it's in your best interest to keep your back door locked next time."

Crap, Stiles mouthed. Erica smiled once again. "Who knew you had such a beach body?" she said pointing to his humbly muscular figure wrapped into a towel.

He jumped remembering he was basically naked. "Seriously Erica, get out of here."

"Why? I want company as much as you do."

"Since when do you want to keep me company?" Stiles asked behind the closed bathroom door getting dressed.

"Since you saved me that one time…" Erica said recalling that time they were all stuck in the library when the kanima attacked her causing her to have a seizure.

"That was Scott and Derek, not me," Stiles rolled his eyes. "They do all that werewolf healing stuff."

"Yes, but you helped me mentally, you comforted me when Derek basically snapped my arm in half. I realized that if you weren't there I probably couldn't make it through that."

"So lemme get this straight." Now out the bathroom and fully clothed Stiles makes his way back into his room to see Erica sitting on the edge of his bed. "You invade my house at 2 in the morning to thank me for a supposedly good deed I did weeks ago?"

"It's a new thing I'm trying Stiles. It took me till now to regret every time I mistreated you," Erica's voice was sincere but there was something Stiles still didn't buy.

"What makes you think I don't doubt this is some new scheme of yours?" Stiles asked before taking a seat in his computer chair across the room from her.

"Because you're never this paranoid," Erica said. "And you have to understand that I'm turning over a new leaf. It makes no sense for us to be enemies anymore because that snake thing is a threat to all of us."

Stiles' cell vibrated causing Erica to look behind her. "It's Scott."

Stiles tried getting out of his chair, which was probably the hardest thing to do; when he finally did he retrieved the phone taking a second. He sighed, hitting the ignore button.

"Woah," Erica said. "Since when do you ignore calls?"

"Since I became tired of being called in the middle of the night to hear about problems that can be solved in the morning," he said while resting his phone back on his bed. He sat down resting his back on his pillows and sighed.

"Are you alright?" A concerned Erica asked.

"I should be."

"Since I got here I've seen a side of you I've never seen before."

"Yeah well tonight I've seen a side of me I haven't seen before either…"

"Why is that?" Erica got more comfortable on the bed which Stiles didn't seem to mind.

"Because before tonight I have never felt this empty before. I finally realize what you've realized before you 'turned a new leaf'."

"What exactly did I realize?"

"How useless I am," Stiles closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Useless?" Erica looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Everyone has some sort of talent and all I have is a computer and a smart phone. You, Scott, Derek, Boyd, and Isaac are werewolves. Lydia has some relationship with a dead guy and Allison can aim arrows and stuff. What do I have? I'm surprised I'm not dead yet the amount of times I come close to a predator."

"Stiles, you're nothing near useless. You keep this whole thing going, and who knows maybe we do need someone without any "talents" around to keep us all at a balance. You're best friend wouldn't have made it this far without you. Look at the amount of dedication and time you put in for us to know what we're up against. And how you risk your life to save this town all the time, Stiles you're a hero," Erica confessed. "You're my hero."

Stiles felt his stomach flourish, he couldn't decide if it was the alcohol he had consumed or the sweetest words he had just been told. He sat up meeting his eyes with Erica's who was just as stunned. His expression was still neutral and Erica had no clue what he'd do next.

"Do you really feel this way?" he asked staring into her dark brown irises.

"I could never lie this good."

Stiles' heartbeat was racing, in that moment he had really taken a good look at the beautiful blonde in front of him. If he had turned out all the lights she probably would still be glowing. He saw how her wavy blonde locks flowed into her back and how her ensemble fit her perfectly. He felt like a fool not to realize how attractive she was before. He couldn't control himself, he leaned closer towards Erica until their lips were an inch apart.

"Am I still a good batman?" he asked softly.

Erica was practically lost in his hazel eyes his breath was warming her skin as she nodded slowly. "The best," she whispered.

Not another second went by before Stiles crashed his lips into Erica's. The electricity was now surging through his body and the alcohol in his stomach was the fuel to keep going. Passion was poring through his lips back to Erica who returned the kiss as intense. Stiles pulled back slightly so both noses touched each other, he was gasping for ear as his gaze set upon the blonde's lips.

"You ok?" Erica slurred trying to get hold of her breath.

The feeling of a hand gripping her hair while the kiss went on again answered Erica's question. This time it was Stiles' turn to get rough and Erica loved it. She threw him on his back getting on top of him but their lips didn't miss a note.

The sound of Erica sucking and clicking his neck made Stiles' let out a soft growl. In no time he felt his shirt go over his head and his bare back against the pillows. Erica's lips continued down his abdomen and her tongue glided back up to his neck again.

By this time Stiles was as solid as a rock and the fact that he was on his back made it all more obvious. Erica, who saw for herself, returned a devious grin to Stiles who was still blown away from her intense kissing skills.

"I wanna see a real different side of you Stiles," she whispered in his ear before she began nibbling on the tip of his lobe.

"Just keep it up and you'll feel a different side of me," Stiles heard a voice in him say. The liquor has taken over and his sexual desire was at its peak. Stiles couldn't control any further actions even if he wanted to.

It was Erica's turn to get her neck kissed and the soft touch of Stiles' lips made her squirm with slight pleasure. His tongue glided from both sides of her neck before he removed her shirt. He went back up for another kiss before switching their position so she was lying down on her back and he was between her legs. The sudden movement surprised her.

Stiles was in the middle of removing her skinny jeans before he felt her hands pulling him back up. "Do you have a…"

"Yeah I should," he said. He got up going through his drawers rambling for a condom. Erica laid on her back giggling at his enthusiasm. He finally found one and went back to Erica who was now sitting up.

Stiles went in for a kiss again pushing her on her back once more then proceeded to remove his pants and boxers. Once Erica heard the sound of paper ripping she braced herself. He took a few seconds to put it on before kissing her again and pulling her underwear off.

She felt the tip of him slowly slide inside her and she gasp, though she didn't see how big he was he sure felt that way. Her enhanced senses could hear his heartbeat racing. "Do you really wanna do this?" she asked.

"Of course," he said stroking her hair. But Erica could hear some anxiety in his voice and see it on his face.

"Is this…your first time?" she asked.

Stiles looked down, his cheeks flushed and Erica knew he was embarrassed. She chuckled cupping his cheek. "I'm so lucky," she said before pulling in for another kiss which he returned with a new passionate feel.

The moon's shine was replaced by the sun's glare through Stiles' bedroom window. Erica got up and yawned to see Stiles sleeping naked on the floor. Since his bed was small only one of them could sleep on the bed. Erica giggled crawling out of bed sliding on her bra and underwear. She tried her best to not be too loud but something made Stiles toss and turn eventually leading to his wake.

"Good morning," Erica said while putting on her clothes.

Stiles only groaned holding his head in pain, his hangover was overtaking him. "Morning," he manage to say because his voice was still asleep.

"I'd like to stay and make you breakfast or something but Derek just texted me saying he needed to see me now," Erica opened the bedroom door going into his bathroom.

"I'm sure Scott will call back any minute with shenanigans of his own," Stiles said slipping on his boxers and cleaning up his very messy room.

Erica emerged from the bathroom with an angered look on her face. "What is this?" she asked Stiles whose back was turned to her. He turned around to see the empty whiskey bottle in her hand. Stiles' stomach dropped and his heart rate began to rise. The sight of that deadly whiskey bottle made his headache a lot worse than it was just moments ago.

"Erica…that's—"Stiles couldn't explain his way out of the sudden situation.

"Were you drunk last night?" she asked her second question with more anger.

Stiles couldn't say anything this time only looking at her with a confused and apologetic face. His morning had just started yet he would do anything to relive it.

"Oh my god," Erica's face fell. "You were totally wasted last night. I finally thought…that you wanted me… as much as I've always wanted you all this time but you were _drunk_." Stiles could almost see tears develop in her big brown irises.

"Erica, that's not true. I—"Stiles again was trying to explain his side. He didn't have a valid point to go by because he was indeed drunk out his mind last night. The situation was all so confusing to her but there were two sides to the story.

"You're probably hung over right now, aren't you?" Erica asked raising her voice.

"You gotta let me explain," Stiles pleaded moving closer to the blonde.

"There is nothing you can say to make me believe it." Erica dropped the bottle to the ground and ran out the house.

"Erica," Stiles yelled after her but she was long gone. The moment was all happening too fast for Stiles' hung over mind to grasp around. Yes, he was wasted last night and maybe the alcohol had a lot to do with what went down. But his mind wasn't completely lost last night, if he didn't want it to happen he wouldn't let it happen. Wouldn't he?

Stiles sunk down on his bed where Erica once slept, he didn't know if he hung around wolves too much but he was sure he could still smell her scent. Her sight lingered in his head; Stiles had seen Erica at her worst times but he had never seen her cry. She had gone through so much with her health and despite being scared of her he always though she was a strong girl. He had never seen her cry before. He, Stiles Stilinski, had broken Erica's heart and that was something he couldn't live down.

It was just hours ago he had lost his virginity to her. Time after time he imagined his first time to be much different and definitely with someone different. The fact that it was so disorderly made it all the more special to Stiles. Everyone wanted they're first time to be with someone they cared about and it had taken half a bottle of whiskey to realize that Erica was that person. She had always given him the attention that he always wanted from someone else. Even though she showed it in the scariest of ways, Stiles always had her wrapped around his fingers. He looked over into his hallway eyeing the empty whiskey bottle lying on the floor.

"I love you," Stiles whispered. He had hoped she was still close enough to hear it.


End file.
